Silver Tear
by Whistle
Summary: The North Cape. Two sworn enemies. Frog and Magus face each other, death and failure still hanging in the air.


.  
  
Basically, how to waste 4000+ words for 5 minutes of gameplay. Yeah, I know, not very original, but I just wanted to try a Chrono Trigger story for a change, and the North Cape scene inspired me, especially since Magus and Frog are my favorite characters. Writing this actually took some effort, though. I just hope it was worth it.  
  
Oh, of course:  
  
--- Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Trigger, nor any of its characters. ---  
  
And I sincerely pity anyone who was actually surprised by this information.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Silver Tear  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
  
  
  
  
"This be the place."  
  
  
  
Lucca looked up at the low croak from her friend. This was it...  
  
The North Cape was before her, in all its beauty, and yet through her tears she could hardly see the sun shinning above the sea, forcing its way through the thick, blue clouds, its rays playing happily upon the now calm waters, as if nothing had ever happened to disturb their quiet game.  
  
At first, inside the Blackbird, she hadn't had the time to think about it, but now... now what had happened had really started to sink in. Seeing the few survivors, Enlightened and Earthbound alike, huddled up together in those few shacks they had managed to pull up, seeing Janus's cat running around, mewing desperately for its master, had made her realize that it hadn't been a dream, that everyone was really gone. Schala, Janus, the three Gurus, Masa, Mune and Doreen, all the inhabitants...  
  
...and him, too.  
  
When they had heard that a stranger had come looking for them, everyone's first thought had gone to him, even though none had dared voice it out loud. But she knew that it was a faint hope the one they were clinging on to. He was gone.  
  
The scenery before her blurred even more as she made those last few steps. Slightly behind her, she could see Marle dragging herself along, her eyes red from crying fixed intensely on the snow below her. She knew that his death had hit her hard, too, maybe even harder that it had hit herself. It was quite obvious what she felt for him, but even then, Lucca couldn't feel jealous. She knew that Marle would have been saddened by any of their deaths, as caring as she was, despite her mischievous nature.  
  
And then there was Frog, half walking, half jumping ahead, leading the way. He was trying to lead them, to give them strength, because the others were too broken to, but Lucca could plainly see that on the inside he was as broken as everyone else, and when he'd spoken it had been in a low whisper so different from the vitality she'd been used to before then.  
  
"We're here."  
  
Marle's voice was a choked whisper, spoken only in a futile attempt to give herself strength, as if she didn't quite care about the message it conveyed.  
  
The words shook Lucca from her thoughts and she forced her mind on the task at hand. She told herself that Crono wouldn't have wanted her to torture herself like that. He would just have smiled to reassure her and he would have pushed her on, even through his silence. Though the thought gave her little reassurance, somehow.  
  
"But... where be our quarry?"  
  
Lucca looked up again and and gasped as she saw that a figure had appeared, -- or had it been there before? -- and her mind gave a small start in recognition. Beside her, she felt Frog stiffen and his hand creep expertly toward his sword.  
  
"So, 'tis thee... Magus."  
  
  
  
The wizard turned around at the cold sound of his name. Lucca fingered the gun at her belt. She had totally forgotten about him, as preoccupied as she'd been with Crono's death. She knew that she should feel angry, but her soul was too numb from the pain and refused to concentrate. All she could manage was that faint feeling of sorrow or pain that refused to let go of her. All she could do was look at the dark wizard in front of her.  
  
Magus slowly ran his gaze through the three companions. He opened his lips to say something, but he stayed silent, almost as if he didn't know how to express the emotions in his head. He sighed, then he turned his head and finally spoke in a soft whisper.  
  
"It's you."  
  
Lucca found herself surprised through her haze of pain. The wizard's voice carried none of that malice she'd have expected from him. It was empty, it carried no emotions, just like Marle's had a few moments before. At her side, Frog tightened his grip on the Masamune.  
  
Magus looked at them once more, trying to make up his mind. He hadn't really known what he would have done when he'd gone looking for them, but then, he hadn't known what he was doing ever since the Ocean Palace disaster, ever since he'd lost both his chances, to save his sister, and to get revenge. He wondered whether they were going to attack him, insult him, demand explanations. He didn't really care one way or another. But his three enemies looked as undecided as he was, distraught somehow, like hey had something else on their minds. Ah, of course. The idiot who'd sacrificed himself to Lavos.  
  
The thought seemed to strengthen his resolve. He swirled around and raised his arms up towards the ocean and it was in a steadier, though distant voice he spoke now.  
  
"Behold! Everything is at the bottom of the sea. Gone is the magical kingdom of Zeal, and all the dreams and ambitions of its people..."  
  
"And what be thine concern with it?"  
  
Frog's tone was cold and hard. The wizard slowly lowered his arms and turned to face them once more. As Lucca watched him, she noticed how different he looked from when they'd first met him. There was none of that arrogance, that aura of evilness from when he'd battled them. There was only a dead, sorrowful air clinging around him. Much to her surprise, she thought she glimpsed something, in his crimson eyes, that look she'd found on her own eyes countless times after Crono's death.  
  
Something echoed in her mind, a phrase she'd casually caught from a conversation in Zeal Palace. 'The Prophet's aura is full of hatred and sorrow. He will destroy himself, and those he loves.'... But what did that mean?  
  
"I used to live there, once..." Magus's voice faltered, and looked down, preparing himself for what he was trying to say, and wondering why he was doing it. He'd never spoken of his past to anyone before... "But I was another person then."  
  
Frog and Marle stared at him, unsure of where he was trying to get, but Lucca gasped softly. A wild, crazy thought began to form in her mind. Everything she'd taken for granted before... the blue hair, the magic powers, out of place in the Middle Ages, but not in 12,000 BC... even something in his features, something in his attitudes, in the way he spoke, something she recognized even though she'd only seen him twice...  
  
"J... Janus? You mean... you're... Janus?"  
  
Magus smiled softly to himself. The girl had finally figured it out. "Janus... I haven't been called that for a long time..."  
  
Marle gasped. "...Janus...?"  
  
"So! Thou art... thou art that filthy urchin! And what undesired calamity hath brought thee to mine time, where thou didst not belong?"  
  
Magus snapped his head up, annoyed, and there was no mistaking the gesture, it was the same one they'd seen in Janus when Schala had mentioned their mother. He glared at the frog for a moment, then lowered his gaze and turned his back to them again, as if brought down by a painful memory.  
  
"The same one you have just witnessed. You see... When Zeal Palace started to crumble, I made my way to the Ocean Palace. I... I don't really know why. I knew very well I couldn't have saved my sister..."  
  
Magus shook his head and Frog ribbeted softly. Lucca and Marle were silent, listening intently.  
  
"When I reached the Mammon Machine, the three Gurus were there, along with my sister and my-- and Queen Zeal. But it was too late. I saw Lavos appear, right before my eyes, and cause a temporal breakdown. The Gurus were sucked into three different time portals, and I was just next.  
  
"Maybe... maybe things would have turned out differently hadn't I bumped into Ozzie that day... but I wouldn't know. Ever since Lavos's time portal stranded me in the Middle Ages, I have waited to even the score. You interrupted me just when I had summoned Lavos to my castle. How ironic that, having been drawn into yet another portal, I would end up in this age, where it all began.  
  
"Being from the future, my knowledge of the past enabled me to convince the Queen that I was a mighty oracle." He shook his head sadly. "But no history book could have prepared me for what happened here. Unimaginable is the power of Lavos. Anyone who dares to oppose... it... meets certain doom."  
  
"Truth hath hit thee on the head, aye?" Frog seemed to have recovered his voice. Magus snapped up again and swirled around to face them again, a spark of his old malevolence alighting his red eyes once more.  
  
"Lavos consumes all those who wish to fight him. At this rate, you too will meet a hideous fate. Just like that poor fool Crono!"  
  
"Magus..." Frog hissed, slitting his eyes, and Lucca took a step back, her mouth open in anger and shock.  
  
Marle was suddenly shaken out of her apathy at the sound of her friend's name. At first, she'd felt something close to pity for him, at the recollection of that tiny kid who despite his sulky attitudes would have given his life for his sister, but now, now she remembered what exactly that kid had become.  
  
She felt a burst of anger come up to her face, squeezing her stomach. How could life be so unfair!? Why was Schala, everyone -- why was *Crono* gone, while Magus had lived on!?  
  
"How... how DARE you speak of him like that!! Its because of YOU that he's dead, don't you know!?!"  
  
"He's history!" Magus slashed his gloved hand through the air. "Play with fire, and you get burned!"  
  
"You arrogant pig!!" Lucca's indignant voice rang out.  
  
"Magus, hold thy tongue!!!" In a fraction of a second, the Masamune was shining in the sun, the deadly edge ready to slash out at any given moment.  
  
Magus's sneer fell as he looked down at the blade and smiled. Looked like he'd finally managed to get a reaction worthy of the name. And now, Glenn would demand the final fight.  
  
He was ready. The Masamune was gleaming in its owner's hands. He'd already been on the receiving end of that sword, he remembered. It had not been pleasant. And now, it would happen all over again. He knew that, though he was far more powerful than any of them, he wasn't going to win. They had numbers on their side, the Masamune, even something he lacked, the will to fight on. He would have fought, but knowing they'd eventually take him down. But he didn't really care. He would have gone down fighting. It was the reason he'd come looking for them in the first place. After all, what had he left to live for?  
  
He was ready. He straightened up and fixed his glove, clenching his hand. This was it, then.  
  
"You wish to fight me?"  
  
  
  
This was it. Frog slit his eyes, adjusting his grip on his weapon, carefully sizing up the wizard's tall form, still except for the cool breeze flowing through his cape and unsettling his long, blue hair. The final battle. His chance to avenge Cyrus and Crono. He raised his sword a few inches and charged.  
  
He swung the Masamune with deadly accuracy. The blow would have severed the wizard's head from his shoulders, had he not taken a step back. He did not try to block or to avoid it. He just stepped back. The tip of the sword caught him in the neck and ran diagonally through his chest, slashing his leather suit, drawing blood.  
  
Frog stepped back as Magus stumbled forward and fell to his knees, panting. Why hadn't he defended himself, he wondered? 'But 'tis of no consequence.' He raised his sword, revenge in his eyes, and prepared to deal the final blow, but suddenly, something kept him back.  
  
A flash of light caught his eye, as something shiny slid from the wizard's neck, through the gash in his armor, and dropped down like a silver tear. Magus caught it in his trembling hand and stared at it, as if he'd never seen it before. It was a silver pendant, exquisitely crafted in the Zealan style, its chain neatly severed in one point.  
  
Marle's eyes widened, Lucca gasped, Frog stepped back in surprise. It was the same pendant they'd seen Schala give her brother, not many days ago, and yet so many years for Janus.  
  
Magus stared at the amulet -- his sister's amulet -- and for a second his resolution faltered. 'Hold on to this... It's a kind of amulet. If something should happen, it'll protect you. I wish I could be with you always... but mother has other plans...' His vision blurred for a moment as he remembered his sister's words. He coughed up blood, and it smeared the polished silver surface a bright red. Red, just like his own eyes... He clutched the amulet tightly in his hand.  
  
"...Sch... Schala..."  
  
The three companions stared at the wizard. He'd been the most feared wizard of all times, he'd slaughtered hundreds of innocents in his maniacal search for revenge, not once wasting a thought on them, and yet, yet as he'd lain powerless in front of Lavos, he'd used his last failing strength to call out for Schala, for his sister...  
  
It was only an instant. In less than a second, the amulet was gone from the wizard's hand, disappeared into his pocket, and he sprang up to his feet again. At first his knees buckled, but he was soon able to stand on his feet, to straighten up again. Hmph. As if a cut like that was going to strike him down so easily. He smiled, fire in his eyes, wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his right hand, and drew his left one back, summoning up a small spell.  
  
"So... wanna go on?"  
  
Frog bowed his head. It wasn't going to end so easily, it seemed. Finally, for the first time in ten years, he was starting to understand. His opponent was handing him his revenge on a silver platter, and while part of him longed to accept it, to end that cursed life in one fell blow, he realized it would have no meaning.  
  
What would it have meant? As he looked in the Magus's crimson eyes, he saw not the malevolent hatred he'd noticed the last time they'd fought, nor the firm determination of when the wizard had faced Lavos. All he saw now was a steady resignation, the malicious sparkle of his last battle, anticipating the final blow, urging his opponent to strike.  
  
He could see it in his eyes. The wish for the end, for the final battle. Like in so many stories, in so many legends. The two rivals finally facing each other, locked in combat, until one would prevail. But at what price?  
  
Would it be worth it? What would it be, other than yet another stain of blood on his hands? There had been too many deaths already. He'd seen so much blood in those last few days, he suddenly felt sick. 'I think I'd really lose it if had to hurt someone', he'd once told Cyrus. Had he really changed that much? Was he truly ready to let his desire for revenge consume him, just as Magus had?  
  
Killing Magus would have accomplished nothing. Nothing would change. His friends would not come back. It would be an empty, meaningless victory, it would avenge no one. He would only kill a dead man.  
  
  
  
Magus felt the sudden change in his opponent's eyes. What was this!? Why was the frog backing down!?  
  
He lowered his hand a few inches. "What is it, Frog? You scared?" But in his voice there could be heard a slight note of panic.  
  
Frog looked down. Despite everything, this was going to be the hardest decision of his life. But he understood now. He bowed his head.  
  
"I shall not fight thee," he muttered.  
  
"W- what!?"  
  
Frog swallowed hard. "Vanquishing thee will bring neither Cyrus nor Crono back. I shall not fight thee."  
  
Magus just stood there, shock and indignation in his eyes. Frog's fingers still itched to swing the Masamune through the wizard's throat, but instead he forced himself to stand by what he'd said, forced his hands to sheathe the Masamune. At the action, Magus's expression hardened and he swung around to face the ocean's waves, his cape swirling about him at the sudden movement.  
  
"I have no need for your mercy."  
  
Frog stared hard at the wizard. " 'Tis a good thing, as I have none. Still, there be not a use in battling thee. Thou art our concern no longer." A pause, and his tone softened for a moment. " 'Tis not worth it... Magus."  
  
No reply came from the wizard. A chilling breeze suddenly picked up, but none of them noticed. Frog looked at Magus once more, but he had his back to him. With a sigh, he turned around to face his companions, who'd stayed back, not wanting to interfere with their friend's revenge. He closed his yellow eyes and raised his head towards the skies.  
  
"Come, let us depart."  
  
Lucca stared at the frog and for a moment she seemed about to ask him whether he was okay, but then she nodded and started walking away. Marle stood there a bit longer staring at the lonely figure on the cape, as if unsure of what to do.  
  
"...Janus..." she whispered softly to herself.  
  
Despite herself, despite what he'd said, she could not help but feel pity for the wizard, but still, it could not drown the contempt she felt for him, her inability to forgive what he'd done. She knew there was nothing she could do to help him, and she knew he wouldn't have wanted her to. She turned around and walked away to rejoin her friends.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Magus just stared at the ocean before him, clutching his sister's amulet in his hand. What -- what was that!? Why had Glenn-- why had that stupid frog decided to spare him!?  
  
'Because he knew it would be a more suitable punishment', the answer floated mockingly into his head.  
  
But no. Magus grit his teeth. That couldn't be the reason.  
  
Still, it was true. His life was ruined. No, it had been ruined ever since Lavos had shown up, for the first time, taking his sister from him and throwing him into some unknown era. But even then, he'd had a goal to push him forward. And now... now he'd lost both his chances.  
  
He was ruined. And yet still alive. He'd given him the chance-- the chance to finally put an end to this charade, to end this remainder, this mockery of life they were still dragging on, and what had that cursed amphibian done? He'd refused him, he'd thrown his chance right back in his face, the chance he'd been expecting for ten years, and he'd walked away -- why!?  
  
And now, what was he going to do? What could he do to fill that sense of loss, that sense of lost opportunity the frog had left in him? Was... was death truly what he desired?  
  
He looked down at the waves far below him, and the thought ran invitingly through his head, but he quickly suppressed it. No, that was just cowardly. He couldn't just cut off his life like that. It hadn't been death what he'd sought, he realized now, but the fulfillment of his life, or whatever it was, to finally bring to a conclusion all those years -- how, how long had it been? -- all those years ever since he'd been cast away from his home...  
  
And the frog had refused him even that. He had to continue dragging on that tired life. He slowly opened his gloved hand and gently brushed his dark blood away from Schala's amulet. God, how he wished now he'd been able to stop her back there, when she'd offered to use the last of her pendant's energy to send them back, leaving none for herself... He should have been the one to stay back...  
  
He winced as the pain from his chest reached him again, and he shot one hand to hold the still bleeding wound. He felt a sudden burst of hatred at his own weakness. He hurt all over, he was still badly injured from his failed attempt at fighting Lavos, the black wind was still howling in his ears, deafening him. It had died down a bit since the disaster, but even now, it was unbearable.  
  
The black wind... Lavos's breath...  
  
Lavos...  
  
All his life he'd toiled to reach one aim, only to come to the sickening realization that he could not achieve it. He'd spent all his energies for it; Cyrus, Glenn, the Kingdom of Guardia, everything, they hadn't mattered, they'd only been stones in the way... 'I swore long ago... that I'd destroy you! No matter what the price!' His own words rang mockingly in his ears.  
  
He'd been deluded... But he hadn't been the only one. He looked over his shoulder at the three figures trampling down the slope, rapidly disappearing. Were they still after that foolish goal?, he thought frustratedly. What was it to them!?  
  
What was it to him?  
  
'I swore long ago... that I'd destroy you! No matter what the price!'  
  
A crazy thought began to form itself in his mind. But then, why not? He'd spent his life after one goal, and he'd keep following it, until it would reach its inevitable conclusion. Whichever one it was.  
  
Before he could change his mind again, he turned around and forced his tired legs to run after the three disappearing companions.  
  
He would destroy Lavos... No matter what the price.  
  
A small, malicious smile broke on his lips. If Glenn had decided to spare him, then he would have to bear the consequences.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Lucca kept walking on, eyes fixed on the snow before her, replaying the incident over and over in her mind. She stole a furtive glance at Frog, but he was walking on determinately, amphibian mouth drawn into a tight line. She was worried about him, but she knew that he'd be fine. It must have been a tough decision, but she understood... It hadn't been worth it.  
  
Marle was walking beside her, her tearful eyes staring at the nothingness before her. She couldn't really read her expression, but she knew what she was feeling.  
  
Magus had lost his sister... but they had lost someone, too...  
  
  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The sudden voice startled her out of her thoughts. She turned around as Magus caught up with them. What... what was he doing now!?!  
  
Frog grit his teeth. "Begone, mage. I have no business with thee any longer."  
  
Magus did not leave, though. He locked his crimson eyes with his rival's yellow ones. "Well, I have business with YOU, Sir Froggy." He took a deep breath. "I'm coming with you."  
  
Frog jumped. Marle took a step forward determinately and planted herself firmly in front of the wizard. Letting him live, okay, but this seemed a little too much.  
  
"Say what!?!"  
  
"W- what treachery be this!?"  
  
A flicker of a smile appeared on the wizard's lips. He'd been expecting this. But he had one last thing in his bag of tricks. He casually straightened his glove and looked to the side.  
  
"You know... there just might be a way to bring him back."  
  
The three companions jumped.  
  
"You're... you're joking!?"  
  
"Nonsense...!?"  
  
Magus smiled at the reaction. "Gaspar, the Guru of Time, knows how to replace lost or misplaced time streams. He may be able to help you."  
  
Marle looked down. Why should they trust Magus!? This... this was nonsense, it couldn't be true! But still... if it was...  
  
"Why... why're you telling us this?"  
  
The wizard shrugged. "I wish to destroy Lavos... and you're the only ones crazy enough to do it."  
  
Marle glanced sideways at Lucca. Never in a million years she would have agreed to what Magus had asked -- no, demanded... but... but if there was even a tiny, insignificant chance... that they might get him back... wasn't that what they'd come looking for in the first place?  
  
She looked up at the wizard again. He stood there silently, the wind blowing through his hair, waiting for the answer. She thought she understood, suddenly. Magus was just as desperate as they were.  
  
Even though she was loathe to admit it, they needed his help, and the wizard knew this well. They needed all the help they could get. And Magus needed theirs. She turned towards Lucca again, and though her friend's glassed were misted over, she could tell that her thoughts were similar to her own. But... it wasn't up to them to decide. Lucca nodded.  
  
"Frog..." she whispered softly, turning towards her friend.  
  
Lucca's words seemed to snap Frog out of his thoughts. He hopped in front of his rival.  
  
"I trust thee not, Magus. Thou art treacherous, and thine deeds hath brought great harm to many a soul." He paused, and bowed his head, wrenching his gaze from the wizard's steady, crimson one.  
  
"I... shall be watching thine back."  
  
It was done. Magus crossed his arms, and grinned malevolently, showing his fangs. "I'll let you know, Glenn, that the feeling is mutual. I'll be watching my back, too."  
  
For a moment, Frog looked about to say something. Then he shook himself, turned around, and raised his head.  
  
"Let us go, then. Gaspar awaits!"  
  
He started hopping towards the snowy plains, more determinately now that they had a new goal, a new hope, a gleam of sunshine to look forward to. Lucca and Marle turned to each other and smiled.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
The inventor nodded and threw a quick glance at Magus, before running forward to catch up with her friend.  
  
Marle turned towards their new companion. "Come on."  
  
The wizard shrugged, and started walking past her. As Marle watched him, she saw that he was still holding on to his wound. She told herself she'd have to heal him when they got back to the Epoch, although it would probably take some convincing.  
  
And yet, despite his wound, he seemed already more determinate than he'd been on the cape. He'd given them a new hope, and they'd given him a chance to fulfill his life.  
  
She smiled. These were some news they were going to bring to Ayla and Robo.  
  
And... to Crono, too.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
'If history is to change, let it change! If the world is to be destroyed, so be it!  
  
'If my fate is to be destroyed... I must simply laugh!!  
  
  
  
'I'm coming, Lavos!'  
  
  
  
  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
The End...?  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
